The SanSan Diarys
by WhisperOfTruth
Summary: Sansa/Sandor one shots. If you like one in particular, i may even write a story for it
1. Chapter 1

**So this is just a little bunch of one shots, if you like one in particular then let me know, and I might extend it for you.**

**Whisper**

Baby Bird.

As soon as Sansa's handmaiden approached him with the good news, Sandor grinned. Without waiting to hear the rest of the lady's servants words, he up shot up from his seat in the great hall of Winterfell and hurried his way to their rooms.

Upon arriving, he called for her. "Little Bird?"

He called her again and made his way into the larger part of their private quarters, their bedroom. There he saw her sitting up on the bed, a maester leaving as Sandor approached. She looked upon her husbands scarred face and smiled up at his confused face. "My love.." she said softly, patting the bed, making room for him to sit his massive body next to hers.

"Little Bird.. Sansa.. Is the maester right?" he said, his voice growing tight. He was hopeful and as he sat, he was careful about touching her small frame. He tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear and she reached her own hand up to touch the scarred side of his face.

"Yes my love.. Two moons have passed without my moonsblood.. I am carrying your child" she said, taking his large hand in hers, placing it on her still flat stomach. If no one had told him his lady wife was expecting, he wouldn't of noticed. Her small frame was still as it was when they had married. Although he had noticed her breasts had become firmer, her stomach a little harder and her hips filling out slightly. He had simply thought that she was eating properly. His mind was racing and he choked slightly. "My son" he said softly and he heard her scoff slightly.

"Or a daughter.. our baby bird?" her voice ringing with her last laugh.

He smirked and nodded, "Aye Girl.. A baby bird".


	2. Chapter 2- Puppies

**So this is just a little bunch of one shots, if you like one in particular then let me know, and I might extend it for you. If somethings or names aren't right then sorry but I'm just filling in gaps.**

**Whisper**

**Puppies. **

Sansa knew something was wrong with him. She knew what it was and after she had figured out what was wrong, she couldn't help but think he was such a child sometimes. Someone was jealous.

Sandor Clegane was jealous of Winterfell's stable master. Robert Hullingtohn had just been graced with the arrival of four new hunting dogs. And two of them were due pups. And Sansa said no to having some.

It wasn't that Sansa didn't like dogs, but she just didn't like the idea of lots of pups, running around under her feet. But after seeing Sandor moping around for so long she had decided to surprise him.

Aftera few weeks, when the dogs had given birth to two huge litters, the pups were ready to be taken from the mother. The stable master had gifted Sansa with four of the biggest and strongest pups. Sandor had been training men at arms throughout the day and when he came into their rooms, he sat himself on his large chair, just away from the fire. It wasn't unusual for Sansa not to be in their rooms when he arrived, but due to it being late, he got back up and looked for her. As he was about to reach their bedroom, he noticed a lone candle next to a note and her latest needlework. Picking up the note it read:

Just a little something from me to you, I know your true loves.

He stared confused and carried on to their bedroom. He stopped dead, hearing her talking playfully. He took the last few steps round the corner to their bedroom and he knelt immediately. As soon as they had seen him, the four dogs had bounded towards him on their tiny legs and stood on hind legs.

"Who are these?" he said, picking up two tiny pups in one of his huge hands.

"They're our hounds.. I think every family should have its beasts and I got four for us..Three boys, one girl..You'll be naming them though my love, I feel that a master should name his beasts" She said softly, getting up and moving towards him and kissing his cheek sweetly.

"Not beasts.. Just puppies Little Bird"


	3. Chapter 3- cloaks

**Enjoy. Reviews would be lovely.. I just want to point out that I ususally don't think about what im writing, I just type and leave it x**

**Whisper x**

**Cloaks.**

The first time Sandor had put a cloak on Sansa, he was covering her body from prying eyes. He approached on order, tearing his ivory cloak from his back, laying it over her shoulders. he stepped back and watched as the Imp took her sobbing form away.

The second time he gave her a cloak was while they were on the run, after they had escaped from Kings Landing after the battle of blackwater. They'd been running for nearly a week, and the further north they got, the colder it became. While he was used to the cold, she was not. She was huddled up against a tree, her chin resting on her knee as he put out their small fire. He stood awkwardly, moving slowly over to the black stallion that he called Stranger. He picked up his traveling cloak and took it to her. Kneeling down he put it over her legs, a small smile pulling at the scarred corner of his lips. "No need you being cold, Your mother will want you in one piece, not frostbitten.." He said, his voice dry. She looked up at him and smiled softly. "What about you? You need to keep warm too.." she said, lifting one side of the cloak. He stared for a moment before sitting next to her, putting an arm around her as she laid half the cloak on his lean legs.

The third time was in the Godswood, under the Heart Tree. Their friends and family watching. He slowly takes her cloak off and removes is own, taking her under his protection as he fastens his cloak onto her. They smile at one another and now, after their vows, they are one. Husband and Wife.

The forth time, she is heavy with child. It is snowing and he takes her for a walk, to give her and "the pup" some air. She waddles and she trys covering her body from him when they lay together. He laughs and kisses her stomach, her glowing body. As they walk, they see their breath and her cheeks are rosy pink from the chilled northern air. He pulls his cloak off and puts it on her, pulling it around her, covering her completely. "Cant have my family cold, Little Bird."


	4. Chapter 4

When Sansa received the raven, she was sat at the fasting table with the maester and her eldest child, Rowan. She opened it, seeing that it was her husbands slanted and surprisingly neat handwriting.

My LittleBird,

I have been stuck with these bloody idiots for nearly three weeks. Remind me never again to do you a favour and visit allies. I won't be done yet for another week at the least. I miss you something awful little bird, you and our pups. I hope their doing as their told and that Rowan and Danika haven't fought to much. It's been less than a moon since I last saw you all and I cannot wait to be home.

This place is cold. Colder then Winterfell and you know how I am, these old bones don't take a chill well anymore. The bed's uncomfortable, the damn sheets aren't soft like yours. After sleeping with you, night after night for all this time, not being with you now makes me cold.

Its been so many days since I last told you how much I love you Little Bird. No matter my mood, or what I may think of my hideous self, you shut me up and tell me how it is. No matter how I am, never doubt my love for you Sansa, or for our children.

I best go sleep my love, I will be home soon. I will be home within the week, take care of yourself, the children and my daughter. Yes I know you want a lad but let this old dog have his hope of another Little Bird.

Yours until my last,

Sandor.


End file.
